Apprentices
by Goddess Hekate
Summary: This is a Repost. Yaoi [ReiBryan[Hints of TyKa]Rei is the apprentice of Merlin and he dicides to flee when an Evil sorcceres Mariah wants him. he flees to Morgan Le fay. where he meets Bryan. Read to find out what happens R
1. The Beginning

> > **Hi I have decided to repost this because my account got deleted. I hope some one will read it. And to people who have read it before, i don't think there will be many things that i change. but in the sequel "Reincarnation" I will change a lot I think.**
>> 
>> **Koneko: Anyway please do review**
>> 
>> **Thank you just my words lets get on with the story.   
**  
**Title: _Apprentices_  
  
Chapter one:** **_The beginning  
_**  
"Rei how many times must I say that you can't mix Bloodherb and Mandrago root" a voice of an old mans said through the smoke that had filled the room after a flaw in a potion. The old man muttered some words in a weird elven language, the smoke disappeared and a man and boy stood in front of a cauldron with now black liquid in it. The man was dressed in blue robes like a wizard and he had long silver hair and beard.  
  
"Sorry Master Merlin it slipped my mind" Said Rei and looked down onto the floor. Rei was very angry at himself for getting side tracked by a dream.  
  
"Yes I can see that Rei, but why have you been drifting off lately, you are my apprentice and I care for you my boy, you can always tell me what is bothering you" Said Merlin King Arthur's mage. There was only one problem with that speech and that was that Rei couldn't tell Merlin because he didn't know what it was himself.  
  
"Now Rei could you clean this mess and then you can come down and attend the meeting" Merlin said and walked out of the room leaving Rei behind to clean it there was slime everywhere you looked some kind of acid had been dropped on the table now almost burned through. Quietly Rei went to work he fixed the table with a basic spell, then he cleaned the instruments this was done by hand and when he was finished the dirt clung to his arms and legs.  
  
"I need a bath" Rei said to himself, sometimes he wished he could get out of the castle; it was boring he had lived there for all of his life. He wanted to see the forests the other cities around the country but still Merlin thought him to young.  
  
Rei went to take a bath. He stripped down let the water run into the bathtub, the bath tub was very large suited for a prince he wasn't really the prince but he was to be the next monarch, he was also said to become a very powerful wizard if he would take his mind of off other things. Rei really just wanted for one day to see how it is to not be locked away because you are too important, sometimes he wondered if all he really was. Was a symbol for everybody like the crown jewels? Rei got into the bath and relaxed but didn't forget his last thoughts.  
  
When Rei was finished with his bath, he clad himself in his royal clothes, they where red, his least favorite color in the world he liked Greens, but that wasn't considered a royal color it was too easy to make the green color and the white color he liked he could only wear when doing alchemy with Merlin.  
  
Rei made his way to the conference room with the roundtable, Rei had always asked himself why round? Why not a square table? When Rei entered the room they all went silent, then when he sat down everyone began to discus whatever they where discussing. Rei had always thought that politics where dead boring and still did. Then something caught his ear.  
  
"Master Merlin have you heard Morgan has taken an apprentice and he´ is said to be powerful" said a knight and looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow then asked low but Rei could still hear what he said.  
  
"Have you heard who Rei is to marry within the year? I heard that she is to be some other worldly being" Rei was to marry someone he didn't know, he wouldn't do that – no he couldn't do that he had to get out of here someone had got to help him.  
  
"No. I have heard she is a slut, really lies with any man she can so she can take his money and she has pink hair" said another knight now Rei was devastated a pink haired girl that only wanted his money, Rei got up no one except Merlin noticed this and flashed a smile at Rei's retreating back, He knew Rei would make the right decision. And Rei really needed the training he couldn't give him.  
  
/When are they going to find out, that the conversation point is missing and they call themselves knight's ha-ha/ Merlin thought sarcastically and went to his private chambers.  
  
Rei ran to his room and packed all his brown and green which unsurprisingly was very few, and then he went to the kitchen because he knew that there was a backdoor there. Rei didn't realize that even though lunch was over there was one inside the kitchen washing the dishes. It was a boy with long blue-grey hair, not as long as Rei's but long. Rei suspected that the boy's hair wasn't really grey but another color but it was too dirty to tell, the boy as if he felt Rei's eyes on turned around.  
  
"Hello who are you? I am Tyson I can't remember my last name sorry" said the boy shyly Rei smiled he had got an idea this boy could get him out before someone noticed he was gone.  
  
"I am Rei Kon" Rei answered Tyson's first question he pitied the boy he couldn't remember his last name. Tyson was fidgeting a little and kept changing his balance from foot to foot.  
  
"Err could you show me how to get away from here I am to marry this pink haired girl don't know her name" Rei explained and Tyson stopped shifting his balance.  
  
"So you are the next monarch you should have told me as soon as you came in here that you needed to get away from Mariah," (I keep making her evil) said Tyson with a look of disgust on his face but Rei couldn't say anything before Tyson went on.  
  
"She is an evil sorceress and is even more evil than what you all think Morgan is, she is a sweet lady. She will be able to have you and make sure Mariah doesn't get you. Now come on" Tyson took Rei's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen door. They ran out into the night they weren't seen because he had said a spell to make them invisible as long as the guards didn't look directly at them. Tyson led him through the gardens too the farthest back wall and Rei was surprised that he saw a hole in the wall that led to the city.  
  
"Where are we Tyson?" Rei asked when they was through the hole Rei had never been this long away before. Tyson turned around and flashed him a grin.  
  
"We are at the outskirts of the city. There is someone here that can help us the rest of the way down there" Tyson pointed to a vulgar looking pub.  
  
/Why is it always in old disgusting pubs it begins?/ Rei thought he loved to read especially adventures books. Tyson dragged Rei with him down to the pub. Rei's face was so full of disgust that it must have scared some people off.  
  
Tyson entered with an annoyed Rei on his heel. Tyson looked around until his eyes fell on a figure in the shadows, then he moved over to the figure.  
  
"Hello Kai" Tyson said and hugged the figure who hugged back then stepped into the light and Rei could see that he had two colored hair the bangs in the front was gray and then it went over to a blue color behind them. His eyes were a crimson, mahogany color.  
  
"Who is your friend Tyson?" Kai asked and sat down at a table nearby. Rei sat down with Tyson on the opposite of Kai.  
  
"This is Rei Kon the next monarch," At this Kai raised an eyebrow but let Tyson finish "He is now on the run from Mariah the evil sorceress, and I was wondering if you could help us to come to Morgan" Kai studied them then nodded. He could lead them to Morgan Le Fay.
>> 
>> ---------------------------
>> 
>> **What do you think of the first chapter Review and tell me.  
  
And if you where wondering this is a ReixBryan not ReixTyson as it seemed I could be by the first chapter and to clear any confusion Tyson and Kai are not together.   
  
Hades**
>> 
>> **P.S. I have already all the other chapters but i will not post them before i find it okay please do beg me to Post them and i will think about it.**


	2. Through The Forest

****

**Hi!!!! I am back again.**

**I hope you will review it makes me so happy when you do.**

**Well let's get working I don't own anyone from this and that makes my poor heart break.**

**Chapter two: _Through the forest_**_._

Rei was now wondering when they would get to their destination. Kai had led them out of the city and to a forest and still one day had only past, and Rei was still being mesmerized by things like the pure lakes, the fallen trees and the animals, of course he had seen animals before but never in their natural environment and he found them more beautiful out in the forest.

"Kai when are we there?" asked Tyson with exhaustion straining his voice Rei felt bad, why couldn't, he have picked up some more vials of energy and healing potions, now he would have to make them himself. Sadly he had to admit he wasn't that good at making potions. Kai turned to give Tyson a stern look.

"We have to get through the forest, and that won't be done until tomorrow it is too late now. We will set up camp here" said Kai as they entered a small clearing, Rei sat down finding the ingredients for the potion he was making, Kai went to get wood for the fire and Tyson looked into his pouch for some meat and vegetables he could cook. Unfortunately Rei needed a mushroom for the potion.

"I need to find a mushroom to make my potion. So set up the fire, and I will come back to work on it right away" Rei said and got up as he said this to Kai and Tyson, they both nodded and Rei got up he cast a look at the sky it was now a wonderful orange purple green color.

"Now, Where to find Inula Helenium? (This is a plant, don't think it is a mushroom though)" thought Rei, and then he remembered he could do an excellent lost and found spell, he had a problem with misplacing things that was also why he screwed up on most of his potions. Back in the camp Kai had gotten the fire to burn, and Tyson was making a salad of some herbs and vegetables.

"Aradia Goddess of the lost guide me to what I seek1" Chanted Rei and a little ball of glowing light came into his view it then began to floating around the trees, then when Rei began following. It flew faster until ten minutes later it sat it self, on a blue mushroom with golden dots on it.

Rei gently picked six of the ten not all of them you should always respect nature, Rei turned around and found that he had no idea what way the camp was.

"Err could you lead me back?" Rei asked the glowing ball, now brighter due to the fact that the sun had set and only the stars strewn sky gave light, the ball glowed bright twice in a row and the flew back the fastest way to the camp. Rei said good bye to the little glowing ball and walked into the clearing, he was insulted by a very good smell of roosting meat. Kai looked up and acknowledged him with a little nod. Tyson didn't look up from the cooking meat as he didn't want it to burn.

Rei sat the little cauldron down on the fire purred some water into it then threw in some of the herbs stirred clockwise two times before throwing a mushroom cut in four into the cauldron and stirred anti-clockwise four times, then the rest of the herbs and an apple went into the cauldron the green liquid became clear. Rei smiled the energy potion was made now they could walk for another day with out stop. Tyson took the meat of and saw Rei. He smiled a little at the big smile gracing Rei's face. He then went to help him purr the watery substance into the little vials. When they were finished with that, Kai told them to get something to eat. (Can you believe I almost forgot that) they ate in silence because they all felt tired after the long days walk.

Rei lay down on the ground wishing to be at their destination he had never walked this long in one day. Tyson and Kai lay down too and they all looked up onto the sky, Merlin had told Rei that everyone's future was written in the stars, if you could ever figure out, all their meanings. You could know how you would die, and what you would succeed in life, Merlin had told him that everyone was the same to the stars. Witches was as the mortal women bound to life and death only they where wiser, and wizards where the same as mortal men they where all the same to the stars. They didn't see you as what your title said only as who you really are. Rei sighed this was a bad week and winter was starting soon. Now that only got Rei more down.

"Good night Tyson, Kai" said Rei and slowly drifted into sleep Tyson and Kai muttered a good night to each other and him.

What they didn't know that a raven had been listening and seen to all they had said and done, it flew away as the human's fell asleep, ready to bring the news back to the mistress the raven had been given to her from her father to have someone to talk to and had she talked to it? Yes she had done more than that she had cast a spell on it so it could never stop it service to her. She had even cursed it to die if it ever didn't do as she told it to.

The raven neared a castle in black stone as the sun began to rise. It flew through the window in to the chambers of the evil sorceress. She was on the bed reading a book on curses her pink hair falling into her face; she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the hateful look in her eyes. Mariah looked up at the raven snapped her fingers, and it reluctantly settled itself in her hand.

"What news do you bring me of my love? Where is he going" asked Mariah the raven she liked the raven her first pet, and what a pet it was. Always wanting to leave but never could because of the girl's hateful magic.

"Into the forrrest to Morrgan" croaked the raven. Mariah's face fell for a second then the hate burned more clearly, she got up and set the raven in a silver cage, and then she took a glass vase from her dresser and threw it at the wall, when it connected with the wall it shattered into a million pieces the caught the first light of the rising sun and glinted before falling to the ground.

"Morgan. If he gets to her... she can protect him. He ran away from my offer, now it is time to punish him for that" Mariah said with an evil voice the raven shuddered she would even hurt those she loved.

Rei woke in the morning still feeling tired he sipped some of the potion and felt his energy returning. Kai was already up and Tyson woke soon after.

"Good morning Kai, Tyson" greeted Rei as he got to his feet.

"Good morning Rei, Kai" said Tyson when he got up.

"Good morning. We are leaving as soon as possible, so please get all your things together" Kai said. Then twenty minutes later they were on their way through the forest. They saw tons of animals, Rei was pretty sure he saw some animals that weren't real or didn't belong there. Hours later Kai slowed down in front of a big oak tree.

"Why are we stopping here" asked Rei looking perplexed, and then Kai knocked on the tree it glowed in the center as snow began to fall.

The tree revealed a door?

"A door in a tree how special" Tyson said a little sarcastically Rei just stood confused for a minute before realizing how cold it was becoming. Kai didn't say anything just turned the handle and walked in. Tyson followed and after him Rei.

What Rei saw was amazing in there or out there he should say was a big clear lake and he was in a forest and it was summer or late spring there, it was truly a breath taking sight.

**1. This is a true spell it is not my own it has been used by wiccan's for along time I think.**

**I hope it was soon enough that I posted the next chapter.**

**Oh and thank you for reviewing the first time I posted it I only got a few reviews. about Kai and Tyson just read and find out.**


	3. Things Start To Happen

**Hi I hope you R&R.**

**Koneko: He doesn't own any character. Except Emma,**

**Thanks for rubbing it in. now on to the story.**

**Chapter three: _Things starts to happen_**

"So they were stopped by my storm?" Asked Mariah a blond boy, who couldn't remember any thing but his name and that he had had a brother with blue hair, that they had been separated when they were four he was given to the evil girl, while a woman with long fair blond hair and beautiful eyes, had taken his brother. He was one of the first the girl used her powers on he was put under memory hexes and curses his now dark eyes showed that he couldn't do anything but what the pink haired girl told him, he was now as much of a slave as the raven in her golden cage, he hated her he hated his brother for leaving him with this evil girl, he felt so abandoned, alone and he hurt inside he wasn't even really human anymore the girl had cast her evil magic on him and he was now able to become one with the shadows that were around.

"No. your storm didn't reach them they entered the secret passage as it arrived" answered Max, Mariah's eyes burned she turned to one of the dog's flicked her hand and it burst in to flames, the dog's scream filled the room and turned to ashes.

"No. now I have to attack Morgan... no I will wait until he comes out again that won't last long Morgan will kick him out" said Mariah gleefully, the blond shuddered this was not good.

A girl with long jade green hair and fiery orange eyes walked towards Rei, Kai and Tyson, she stopped five feet away, and she looked shocked that someone was on that side of the lake.

"Hi who are you? I am Emma, but most people call me Em" said the girl, apparently Emma. Rei smiled a shy smile Tyson smiles brightly while Kai has that God awful mask up again.

"Hi I am Tyson this is Kai and Rei" said Tyson gesturing to Kai and Rei, Emma smiled so Morgan was right again there would be surprise visitors.

"So what do you want here?" asked Emma knowing full well they wanted to see Morgan. Kai answered this question.

"We are here to see Morgan Le Fay, we need her protection" Emma looked surprised.

They wanted protection from what? Emma was confused and nodded anyway.

"I can take you to Morgan just follow me" said Emma and turned towards a little boat there hadn't been there before. Rei was the last one to seat himself in the boat for some strange reason he felt scared of the water but something else was pulling him to the other side of the lake.

"Waters get us to the other shore" Said Rei, and the boat began moving to the other side.

The sailing went well except the fact that Rei got quiet nauseous because the wind was now blowing harder then in the wood. Tyson seemed fine a little scared of falling out over the railing. Kai just sat there with his eyes closed. Emma sat there wondering what kind of energy it was that was coming from the village like a spell gone wrong or something like that.

The boat silently reached the shores and there was a little city about thirty houses and the biggest was made out of something that had the resemblance of emerald the other houses were made of marble or something equally expensive. Rei walked behind Emma who was leading them to the emerald building in the middle of town. Suddenly a fair woman appeared at Emma's side she had long golden hair and she was clad in a white gown her hair looked like it was water flowing down her back, but strangely Rei didn't feel attracted to her.

"Emma. Who are our guests? And why are they here?" said the woman with voice like smooth running water, or water dripping to the floor of a cave, Emma looked back at them and said.

"Morgan you remember Tyson and Kai, the other boy is Rei," Emma didn't get to finish what she was saying when Morgan exploded.

"Rei Merlin's apprentice, throw him out. I will not have someone from that old.... urgh there is no word that is bad enough" Rei was very taken aback at this out burst while Kai looked like it was to be expected. Tyson was already running of somewhere.

"He needs our protection from Mariah you know how she is. She wants him" Said Emma trying to calm Morgan down, they had all stopped in their tracks, until a voice that was like flowing wind drifted to them and a little explosion was heard at the front of the emerald house.

Morgan instantly forgot Rei and the others and rushed there the others followed after her and when they arrived they saw a boy or teen with lilac-silver hair as fair as the beams of the gentle moon at night, right now his face was covered with ashes and was black the only part in his face that wasn't black was his eyes they had the same color as the hair but paler more silvery they had resemblance of the fluid silver that Merlin used in his alchemy.

"Bryan what did you do this time? Did you try a spell too difficult again? You know you are terrible at the spells" said Morgan in a motherly tone which obviously made the teen angry.

"What are you talking about I am good at spells. And why would you think I did it?" said Bryan and crossed his arms over his chest which just made him look so cute I the eyes of Rei.

"What the hell am I thinking I can't think of another boy cute or sexy because he looks sexy too no stop thinking Rei" Rei thought angrily at himself but he was shocked out of his thoughts when Morgan said something again.

"Bryan, don't lie, I know you aren't good at spells. And you are the one covered in ashes." said Morgan with a sensible tone in her voice, at this Bryan had to admit it he did it. Then he noticed that someone else was there, there was Tyson who he hadn't seen in two years and Kai looking like his normal closed of self as always with others, and Em was there her long jade green hair that was like a boy magnet to some but he was her brother so it didn't work on him or Tyson or Kai for that matter. Then his eyes fell on a boy with raven black hair long at least down to his waist and it was braided back, his eyes where like little candle flames and he was wearing green which really suited him. "He looks hot" Bryan thought just as he looked at him then caught himself from thinking that; he was supposed to marry some girl who Morgan thought worthy of him.

"Who are you?" said Bryan gesturing to Rei who had gone completely tongue tied when Bryan removed the ashes from his beautiful face.

"I-I'm Rei Kon, the one that was supposed to be the next Monarch of England and Merlin's apprentice" Rei finally got out Bryan lifted a lilac eyebrow at that. Then just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Morgan.

"You are not allowed to talk to him do you hear me," Morgan said so only Bryan could hear it but Rei just did a little spell and he could hear it perfectly. "Now Rei is to be our guest because Mariah the evil sorceress wants him to be hers" Morgan explained to them and went inside.

"Hi, Em I haven't seen you in months how are you?1" asked Bryan with a smile gracing his lips, Tyson looked happy to be back still it hurt to be here when you know that you only got to be here because your brother was taken by someone else.

"I am fine Bry. But don't you think it is better to show them to their rooms" said Emma and dragged Tyson and Kai by their collars inside Rei was the only one left with Bryan outside a little embarrassed.

"Well I will show you where you can sleep" said Bryan after awhile not daring to look Rei in the eyes he might get a glimpse of longing, love and desire not good he couldn't be with Rei Morgan had said she didn't him want to hang around him.

"Why doesn't Morgan want me to be around you?" asked Rei after they had entered Bryan's eyes almost popped out "he reads minds?" Bryan thought. Rei then said the thing that made Bryan calm down.

"I heard what she said to you with a quick easy spell I learned years ago" Bryan looked stunned it was hard to control air that perfectly so you could lead the sound waves to your ear with out it coming out to loud or not at all.

"I think it has something to do with that Merlin and she had a relationship once" said Bryan opening a door to a room. Rei nodded and moved inside too.

"We can not attack Morgan's world. We simply can not do that" said a demon like creature to Mariah who wouldn't listen to it.

"Do as I say" Mariah said she then muttered a spell and her nails became longer. She slashed out at the demon and ripped open the skin from its neck diagonally down over its heart and then black blood seeped out of the wound. Mariah smirked and she then pushed her hand into the demons chest, and took hold of its pounding heart, then ripped the dark heart out. It was still beating and pumping its dark contents out when she dropped it onto the floor and smashed it then the demon screamed and burst into flame then became ashes.

"Do you understand now, do as I say" Mariah said and her nails grew back to their original length, then took a towel and dried it off you couldn't drink demon blood.

The blond was horrified she just killed a demon. He was angry at himself because he had hated his brother but it wasn't his fault and now he could die, silent tears left the black eyes but what was most curious was that the tears where black and then you saw why he was breaking the spells his black eyes returned to their cerulean blue color and he could get away.

----------------------

**1. I made Bryan a sweet person here, so I can.... I can't tell you that sorry.**

**Now I hope people Reviews and sorry for not updating sooner I hope you forgive me.**

**Hades**


	4. Soul Binding

****

**Hi I am seriously going to stop this story if I don't get more reviews**

**Koneko: He is bluffing he always ends what he begins.**

**That is not the point.**

**Chapter four: _A soul binding spell_.**

When Rei entered the room, it wasn't anything special it was dimly lit because the light reflected of the walls, and there stood a chair in front of a table and a bed in the middle. Rei sat down on the bed as did Bryan.

"I heard that you are good at spells, very good even do you know any spells you can not use because Merlin told you not to?" asked Bryan finally the curiosity got the best of him he lay on the bed now waiting for the beautiful gracious being to tell him.

"Yes I know one but I don't think it is right, it goes like this," Said Rei then cleared his throat and began, "Let the one I am supposed to be with, be with be bound to me, to my soul, to my body, to my mind, forever to be entwined, let one not be able to live with out the other, let our fates be bound and locked forever, when we die let us be reborn so we can still be together, no matter where or when together always. So mote it be!" ended Rei.

But something happened no one had expected a green glowing light surrounded Rei and then Bryan was surrounded by a lilac-silver light the glowing light moved as Rei and Bryan leaned into each other Bryan's lips made contact with Rei's. it sent electric shock waves through them both. The light began melding together, then Rei opened his mouth and Bryan slid his tongue into Rei's warm mouth this sensation was new it reached heights unimaginable it was like they became one and they did, the glowing light entwined and a bond of some sort was formed in there,

Rei gently slid off Bryan's ashen covered shirt he then began running his fingers feather lightly over Bryan's abs, Bryan couldn't help but moan deep in his throat, Rei went into ecstasy when his name was ripped out of Bryan's mouth Rei began sucking the delicate spot under Bryan's ear no idea how he knew that would drive him wild with desire, and true to his thoughts Bryan couldn't take it. He flipped Rei over and took off his green shirt, Rei shivered where Bryan's wonderfully cool hands ran over his body. Bryan silently slid his hand down over Rei's delicate body as his hand moved over Rei's stomach Rei arched into his touch the sent waving of them was deep and intoxicating their senses the only thing they knew was love, lust and endless desire.

Bryan caressed the now visible bulge in Rei's pants Rei was so turned on that he felt his need become even harder in his tight pants. Rei ran his fingers and nails down Bryan's back so he whimpered a little and got up he slid his white pants down over his aching need(1) then when he stood in front of Rei looking like the sun god himself reborn on earth. He took of Rei's pants freeing the need from its containment. Rei sighed when he was released then gasped when Bryan took hold of him. The energy around them were glowing locked in what seemed to be a dance of love. Bryan then ran his hand up and down the long shaft.

"B-B-Brya-an I ne-e-ed yo-ou" Rei's voice was shaking, but Bryan knew what he wanted he wanted it too, Bryan gently spread Rei's legs, then positioned him self at Rei's entrance and pushed in, Rei was in heaven and Bryan too. The energy melted together and became one. [1] (This was for everyone who wished for lemon in the last chapter of Love in Iceland)

Rei woke up in someone's arms really weird what had happen he didn't know his memories were a mess – no now he remembered, and blushed the darkest shade of red you could imagine but who was it – O yes Bryan. He was naked in a naked Bryan's arms. It felt nice though still Merlin had said it was wrong two boys should not do anything like this. But maybe Merlin was wrong it felt right as if he was meant to be there.

Bryan was stirring behind Rei, obviously not remembering where he was because first he drew Rei even deeper into his arms which was quiet hard as they did lie pressed up together. Bryan opened his eyes and everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to him. He jumped up they couldn't do this he had to get out; Morgan said he couldn't be around the other boy. Rei shivered when Bryan got up he could hear him pick up his clothes then when he opened the door Rei whispered to the wind.

"Bryan, I don't know how, but I know I love you, but I also know we can't be together ever, a mind numbing pain shot through Rei and crystalline twin rivers flowed down his cheeks.

Bryan ran down the hall way a pain rising in heart and head he couldn't be with Rei no matter what it was wrong he had to marry that girl, what is her name. Bryan ran out of the house he needed to think. He ran out of the city to the wood and fell to the ground in pain. The pain was both physical and emotional. Tears ran down his nose and fell to the ground.

And that was what Emma found. On the ground lay Bryan like a smashed porcelain doll tears dried on his cheeks. Emma was near tears too this wasn't supposed to happen. Why had Bryan cried? Emma went over to him and shook his shoulder. Bryan stirred and woke up.

"Bry what happened?" asked Emma really dreading the answer Bryan looked as if he had been given a death sentence.

"Rei and I were bound to each other forever and wherever" answered Bryan tears gathering in his eyes. Emma looked surprised definitely not what she suspected but now she understood and she was happy they could only bind if there was love between them both.

"Bryan, why are you here then? You should be with your love..." Emma didn't get to finishes as a blond boy ran through the trees and leaves. The boy gasped and stuttered forth.

"They are coming soon..." Before he fainted on the spot, Em knew what that meant, Mariah had had enough she wanted Rei.

"Bryan, help me get him back. He seems familiar somehow. And if I were you I wouldn't stop watching Rei she wants your soulmate" Said Em and Bryan nodded and took the boy in his arms, the boy weight nothing he was very light.

**1. this as you might know is sex magic was used as a power invoker by witches more than two hundred years ago.**

**Okay what do you think?**

**It was short but next chapter is the last one so please review and tell me who my next story should be about PLEASE!!!! I need help. Just Review please.**

**Hades alone this time No muse helped me.**


	5. The End Or Not!

**I am so so soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I forgot vv'**

**Read and REVIEW thanks to all who has reviewed before.**

**Chapter five: _The end, or not._**

Bryan carried the boy down to the emerald house and Emma ran at his heals. When he entered the first one he saw was Morgan on a couch reading a romance novel, never in his life thought Bryan would he experience that, Morgan looked up and saw to her surprise that Emma and Bryan stood in the room and a blond boy was unconscious in Bryan's arms.

"Who is that Em?" asked Morgan getting up, she hurried to the unconscious boy just as Kai and Tyson came down. Tyson laid eyes on the boy and almost fainted.

"Max is that you?" asked Tyson and the other boy opened his eyes.

"Tyson is it really you?" said Max and threw his arms around his brothers shoulders. The others looked at them having a brother reunion.

"Why are you here Max" asked Tyson looking around and saw a puffy eyed Rei enter the room.

"Oh yeah she is coming for him" said Max and pointed at Rei. Rei looked shocked, how could Mariah know that he was here.

"She won't stop before she has you, even if destroying you is the last resort, she will." Bryan's eyes got angry no one could take his, now soul mate away from him. No one had the right.

"She won't get you," he said and put Max on the couch then wrapped his arms around Rei in a possessive hold. Emma giggled at this, Morgan frowned and Tyson had an unreadable but sad look in his eyes.

"I am sorry Tyson I know I won't be alive when this is done, she will have killed me or I will die, or be put under the control curse again." Max whispered and silently fell asleep and without knowing it he was sleeping into the grasp of death. Morgan saw this and muttered these words.

"May you live another life in happiness by the power of Hecate goddess of witches, may she bring your soul back, and to a time you can be happy" this was muttered under her breath and as the last part was whispered Max died not with love not without it. He died with his brother by his side and the only thing that went through Tyson's head he thought was cruel.

'At least he didn't get killed be her and he died in peace' that is when they heard the first thing indicating that Mariah the girl consumed by hatred was entering their world.

"May the elements protect those who need it" said Em her eyes glowed with a red glow and then it died down. She turned towards them and said quietly.

"Run out of here, get away they can't enter this place if I am the only one in here I can protect you from here just Run!!!" The last was screamed at them and they all took separate directions.

"They will not come out alive you know this already don't you?" asked Morgan behind Em. Emma shrugged.

"I know but it is better this way. The goddess shall bring their souls to a better time" (She sounds so evil now she isn't) said Em breaking down it was so hard demons were strong creatures.

"I suppose you're right the will have it better somewhere else has she entered yet?" said Morgan Emma nodded it was so tiring to hold up the defenses. And so the war had begun.

Kai and Tyson

"Come on Tyson run faster" called Kai who was at least five feet a head of Tyson. Tyson sped up and took Kai's hand (I have no idea why he did that) they ran between the houses and into the forest demons hot on their heels.

"Take them both down we don't need them" came Mariah's cold voice, the demons attacked at her command but was stopped by an invisible shield. Tyson and Kai just ran faster through the forest and there they saw a portal. Tyson and Kai ran to it, but in the second Kai were to touch the gate opener he was pierced by an arrow it cut right through his heart and he was almost dead in an instant the last thing he said was.

"Tyson I have always loved you just know this" The blood began seeping from the wound and a silver colored light surrounded him then as Tyson was about to get up there was heard a humming noise as from a bow and Tyson lay on Kai arrows through his throat and heart his last thought was.

I should have realized how much I love you before and let the goddess be gentle then he drifted into blissful death a blue glow surrounding him.

Then wind whispered a last thing to them if they could have heard it. It was.

"Love shall never die you will be given the same privilege as Max" then it faded away the demons screeched and started to kill the villagers that were hidden in the woods.

Rei and Bryan

Rei was in front of Bryan they too were running away from demons. They were east of the forest.

"Rei I love you just so you know before we die" said Bryan running up to Rei who looked a little out of breath and was sweating bad it was warm on the dessert like plain.

"Bry I love you too" said Rei and stopped there was no use running they could here the screams from the dieing villagers, the demons came flying towards them Mariah on their heels. Before it was too late Bryan leaned down and kissed Rei, Mariah shrieked.

"Kill the purple haired one" The demon stood behind Bryan, and then thrust his sword through Bryan's body. The wind howled.

"One can't live without the other. Together forever!!!!!" Rei's chest split open in the same spot as Bryn had a sword through the demons looked upset the elements were crackling with power.

Rei fell onto Bryan and whispered "I will always love you" Bryan said the same and they died in each others arms, the demons disappeared they had done their job.

"Always together" howled the wind and Mariah fell to the ground tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, no, no why did he die. No!!!" Mariah was now no longer consumed by the darkness but when it left her body she caught fire and burned up she never noticed it she was freed from the darkness and if her life was the cost, so what?

Morgan and Merlin two years after

"They will be reborn not in this time my dear but somehow they will find love and happiness" said Merlin always trying to comfort Morgan. Bryan, Tyson, Kai and Emma was like her children.

"I know that the last thing Em said before the flash of light came was."

Flashback

"Let them return to have happiness. Wherever and whenever, they shall find love and happiness. Gods obey me at this and let fate be laid before them, let them have the happiness they never had here." Thundered Emma's voice then it came, the flash it had no color at all. but it had all at the same time it had all colors.

end of flashback

"I know my dear but all we can do is watch over them. We are who we are, and who are we?" asked Merlin it seemed to light up Morgan's day she answered with honor.

"We are the immortals we have resided with the other immortals in the other-worlds" Merlin only raised a brow.

"Yes and your world are not a part of the true universe, in your universe we could wait till they are reincarnated, and we will also find Em there don't you think, she demanded the Gods do her biding she must surely have been granted the gift of the watchers" said Merlin and disappeared with a pop´ as did Morgan.

**Lets see crappy end well it had to be and the Tyson Kai thing was because it just fit in so perfectly.**

**If you want to use Emma please do but tell me if you do okay? **

**Hades**


End file.
